bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teridax
Teridax, auch bekannt als Makuta von Metru Nui oder einfach Makuta, war der Anführer der Bruderschaft der Makuta und der zugeteilte Makuta für das Gebiet Metru Nui. Er dachte sich einen grandiosen, aber bösartigen Plan aus, um das Universum zu beherschen. Dieser ging auch auf, und er übernahm Mata Nuis Körper; folglich übernahm er das Matoranische Universum. Biografie Frühes Leben Teridax wurde vor über 100.000 Jahren auf einer Insel der Südlichen Inseln aus einer Grünen Substanz von Mata Nui erschaffen. Er wurde ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Makuta und stieg in der Rangfolge der Bruderschaft schnell zum Lieutnant des Anführers Miserix auf. Teridax erschuf, wie die anderen Makuta, auch viele Rahi, darunter die Wassergeister. Vor 80.000 Jahren gab es jedoch einen Krieg, denn eine Gruppe von sechs Kriegsherren, die Barraki, fingen an, das Universum zu erobern und wollten schließlich Mata Nui, den Großen Geist, stürzen und selbst die Herrschaft übernehmen. Doch die Bruderschaft schaltete sich ein: Miserix schickte Teridax, um die Barraki zu besiegen. Das ging dann auch schnell vonstatten, die Barraki konnten aber nicht lange gefangen gehalten werden, denn überraschend tauchte ein Wesen namens Botar auf und teleportierte sich mit den Kriegsherren an einen unbekannten Ort. Teridax schäumte vor Wut; die Barraki würde er für viele tausende Jahre nicht mehr sehen. thumb|left|200px|Makuta Teridax Einige Zeit später gab es einen Bürgerkrieg der Matoraner von Metru Nui. Dieser hielt sich für 500 Jahre, Teridax beendete den Krieg jedoch mit dem sogenannten "Archiv-Massaker". Doch bald kam er auf die Idee, selbst den Großen Geist Mata Nui zu hintergehen und die Herrschaft über das Matoraner-Universums an sich zu reißen, allerdings wollte er dabei vorsichtiger und geplanter vorgehen als die Barraki. Nach tausenden von Jahren hatte er dann seinen Plan ausgearbeitet. Er berief eine Sitzung aller Makuta ein und stellte seinen Plan vor. Viele waren begeistert, aber Miserix und ein paar andere nicht. Deshalb wurden sie getötet und ihre Masken in Destral aufgehängt. Teridax übernahm die Kontrolle über die Bruderschaft von Makuta, wusste aber nicht, dass der ehemalige Anführer Miserix noch lebte, er war von einem Makuta, der Gnade gezeigt hatte, nur auf einer Insel namens Artidax eingesperrt worden. Nach der Evolution der Makuta holte Teridax die Nynrah-Geister nach Destral zur Anpassung der Makuta-Rüstungen. Unter seiner Führung begann die Bruderschaft, Matoraner zu versklaven, und ging sogar so weit, die Avohkii, die Maske des Lichts, von Artakha zu stehlen. Sie taten noch so, als ob sie Kräfte des Guten wären, und die sechs legendären Toa Hagah wurden Teridax zum Schutz zugeordnet. Der Anführer der Gruppe, Toa Norik, entdeckte bald, dass die Bruderschaft der Makuta die Avohkii gestohlen hatte, und die Hagah rebellierten gegen Teridax und seine Bruderschaft. In den anschließenden Konflikten zerstörten oder besiegten sie viele der Armeen der Bruderschaft der Makuta und holten auch die Avohkii wieder. Der Anführer der Bruderschaft bekämpfte, bis es zu Pattsituation kam, aber Teridax war stark geschwächt und zum Rückzug gezwungen. Die Toa Hagah wurden von Roodaka zu Rahaga mutiert, aber sie konnten mit der Avohkii entkommen. Metru Nui Einige Zeit später nahm Teridax höchstpersönlich die Gestalt von Metru Nuis Ältestem, Turaga Dume, an und herrschte über die Stadt. Der echte Turaga Dume wurde eingeschläfert und in einer Kapsel tief unter der Erde versteckt. Teridax' Plan war es, alle Matoraner mit Hilfe von solchen Kapseln in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen, in dessen Verlauf sie ihr Gedächtnis verlieren sollten. Dann wollte Teridax sie wieder befreien und sich als ihr Retter feiern lassen. Um die Zeit die es dauerte, bis die Matoraner alles vergessen hatten zu übergehen, benötigte er aber die Kanohi Vahi, die Maske der Zeit. Um diese zu erhalten, beauftragte Teridax Vakama, den besten Maskenschmied von Metru Nui, die Maske zu schmieden. Nun gab es nur noch ein Problem: Die Toa Mangai, das Toa-Team von Lhikan, hielt sich noch in der Stadt auf und könnte unter Umständen etwas unternehmen. Also schickte der falsche Turaga Dume die meisten Toa auf gefährliche Missionen außerhalb von Metru Nui. Dort wurden sie dann von dunklen Jägern und Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft der Makuta umgebracht. thumb|160px|Teridax als [[Dume]] Als schließlich nur noch ein Toa, Lhikan, in der Stadt übrig war, schickte Teridax zwei Dunkle Jäger, Nidhiki und Krekka, in die Stadt, ihn zu fangen, denn Lhikan ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte... und wollte gerade mit Toa-Steinen neue Toa erschaffen. Und das gelang ihm auch noch, bevor er dann geschnappt und in ein Gefängnis, nicht weit von Turaga Dumes "Schlafplatz", gesperrt wurde. Dort verlor er seine Kräfte. Einige Zeit später war wieder einmal eine Feier in Kolosseum, zu dem dere angebliche Dume anwesend war. Dort sah er die sechs neuen Toa...sein Plan drohte schiefzulaufen! Also brandmarkte er sie vor der Matoraner-Bevölkerung als Verbrecher und ließ sie von denselben dunklen Jägern, die auch Lhikan gefangen hatten, jagen. Drei waren auch schnell gefangen und wurden zu Lhikan gesperrt. Die anderen drei machten sich auf, ihre Freunde zu befeien. Doch es gab keine Zeit mehr: Teridax Plan musste jetzt durchgesetzt werden, egal ob es noch freie Toa gab oder nicht. Dashalb befahl der falsche Dume alle Matoraner der Stadt zum Kolosseum, wo sie von Vahki in die Kapseln gesteckt wurden. Dann jedoch kamen die sechs Toa an- und sie hatten Lhikan dabei, der inzwischen zum Turaga geworden war. Teridax nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und wurde immer größer, indem er Nidhiki und Krekka, die ja eigentlich seine Verbündeten waren, und einen seiner Spione, Nivawk absorbierte. Die Toa unterdessen versuchten, die Matoraner zu retten... Schließlich kam es zu einem Kampf gegen Toa Vakama, der inzwischen aus den großen Kanoka-Disks die Vahi geschmiedet hatte. Er benutzte sie, konnte aber ihre Macht nicht kontrollieren und wäre beinahe von Teridax getötet worden, wenn Lhikan sich nicht dazwischen geworfen hätte und dabei starb. Ergriffen von Lhikans Opfer meisterte Vakama die Macht seiner Maske und konnte die Vahi, die sich schon in Teridax Händen befand, mit Hilfe seines Diskwerfers ins Meer von Protodermis schießen. Nun brach ein Kampf aus, bei dem Teridax irgendwann unterlag. Teridax wurde von den sechs Toa Metru in ein Protodermisgefängnis eingeschlossen, aus der er nicht mehr so leicht freikommen würde. thumb|left|Teridax in seinem Protodermis-Käfig Einige Zeit später wurde Teridax von den Elementarkräften der Toa befreit, weil seine Dienerin Roodaka von den Kräften der Toa fast getötet und schwer verletzt worden war. Sie hatte jedoch einen kleinen Splitter von dem Protodermisgefängnis, in der der Makuta eingeschlossen gewesen war, bei sich getragen. Es war bei dem Angriff der Toa vernichtet worden und mit ihm Teridax Gefängnis. Sofort nach dem er wieder frei war teleportierte er Roodaka, die die ganze Zeit über mit ihm in telepathischen Kontakt stand, aus der Gefahr. Teridax war nun wieder frei, und kurze Zeit später sah er sechs Luftschiffe am Himmel, die in ein weit entferntes Land flogen... das waren die Toa und die Matoraner, die in Sicherheit gebracht wurden, denn die Stadt Metru Nui war nun fast komplett zerstört. Teridax machte sich nun auf die Suche nach der Vahi. Aber er wahr nicht der einzige. Sowohl Vakama als auch die Dunklen Jäger, Voporak und Der Schattige, der Anführer der Dunklen Jäger, suchten nach der Maske. Als Teridax und Vakama das erfuhren, schlossen sie sich widerwillig zusammen. Als Teridax aber dem Schattigen das Angebot machte, Vakama gegen die Vahi zu tauschen, erzählte Vakama, dass Teridax der Mörder von Nidhiki und Krekka war. Somit war Teridax ein Verräter an den Dunklen Jägern. Teridax wurde dann von Voporak und dem Schattigen angegriffen, konnte sie allerdings unter Verlust seiner Flügel leicht besiegen. Dieser Kampf war dann der Auslöser für den Krieg zwischen den Dunklen Jäger und der Bruderschaft von Makuta. Während des Kampfes konnte Vakama mit der Maske entkommen. Er wurde dann aber von Teridax eingeholt. Aber als Vakama drohte die Vahi zu zerstören, gab sich Teridax einverstanden Vakama zur Oberfläche zurückkehren zulassen und die Toa und Matoraner für ein Jahr in Frieden zu lassen. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Während des Jahres fand er, irgendwo in einem Tunnel, eine der Matoranerkapseln, in welche er die Bevölkerung von Metru Nui ja eingesperrt hatte. Der Matoraner, den er daraus herausholte, hieß Ahkmou und hatte, wie die anderen Matoraner auch, sein Gedächtnis verloren. Mit ihm tat Teridax, was eigentlich sein Plan für alle Matoraner gewesen war: Er erzählte ihm, dass die Toa und der Große Geist bösartige Kreaturen waren, die die Matoraner versklavten, und dass er der große Retter der Matoraner war. Dann wurde Ahkmohu nach Mata Nui geschickt, auf die Insel, wo die Toa und anderen Matoraner hingeflogen waren. Teridax wollte, dass Ahkmohu sie ausspionierte. Kurze Zeit später machte er sich selber auf zu der Insel, wo er sich allerdings unter der Erde versteckte. Mata Nui thumb|150px|Teridax als infizierter Matoraner Als Teridax nach einem Jahr nach Mata Nui kam, bemerkte er bald, dass die neuen Dörfer der Matoraner praktisch schutzlos waren, da die Toa Metru ihre Kräfte aufgegeben hatten, um die Matoraner zu erwecken. Nun begann Teridax mithilfe von Kraata Kanohi-Masken zu infizieren, die dann den Träger dazu zwangen, ihm zu dienen. Auf diese Weise brachte er in den nächsten Jahrhunderten fast alle Rahi der Insel unter seine Kontrolle. So begann ein 1000-jähriger Krieg, bekannt als der Große Krieg. Nach jenen 1000 Jahren versammelte der Av-Matoraner Takua, der jedoch als Ta-Matoraner galt die sechs Toa-Steine, die die Toa Metru auf der Insel versteckt hatten, was sechs neue Helden, die Toa Mata, auf die Insel rief. Diesen Toa gelang es jeweils sechs Große Kanohi-Masken zu sammeln und bis in das Versteck von Teridax, Mangaia, vorzustoßen. Dort besiegten sie zu Toa Kaita verschmolzen zwei Manas und die Schattentoa, die jedoch nur eine Illusion von Teridax waren. Als sie weiter vordrangen, konnten sie ihre Kaita-Form nicht länger halten und mussten den Makuta getrennt konfrontieren. Dieser zeigte sich den Toa als Matoraner, die sie eigentlich ja beschützern mussten. Nachdem sie diese Täuschung durchschaut hatten, verwandelte sich Teridax in ein Wesen, bestehend aus einzelnen Rüstungsteilen und einer Art Fangarme. Nun griffen die Toa vereint mit ihren Elementarkräften an und schwächten den Makuta so. Als die Toa kurz darauf an die Oberfläche teleportiert wurden, dachten sie, sie hätten Teridax besiegt. Dieser lebte jedoch noch immer und erweckte in seinem Zorn die Bahrag und somit auch die Bohrok-Schwärme, die mit ihrer Aufgabe begannen. Doch den Toa gelang es schließlich, sie wieder in schlaf zu versetzen und sich durch Energie-Protodermis in die noch mächtigeren Toa Nuva zu verwandeln. Mit den Kräften dieser neuen Form gelang es den Toa dann sogar auch den Letzten Angriff der Bahrag, die Bohrok-Kal zu besiegen. Die Maske des Lichts Dann schließlich bekam Teridax mit, das die legendäre Maske des Lichts, die Kanohi Avokhii, gefunden worden war. Deshalb schickte er drei Rahkshi, um die nun begonnene Suche nach dem Toa des Lichts zu stoppen und die Kanohi Avokhii zu finden. Im matoranischen Dorf Ta-Koro fanden sie sie nicht, und suchten, nachdem sie es zerstört hatten, in Richtung Ko-Koro weiter. Dort fanden sie auch die Maske, wurden aber von einem Toa des Eises in einem kleinen See eingefroren. Kurz darauf sprach Teridax in einem dunklen Tunnel, duch die die nach dem Toa suchende Gruppe aus einer Ussal-Krabbe und zwei Matoranern wanderte, mit einem der beiden, der Takua hieß. Er drohte ihm damit, die Dörfer zu zerstören und den anderen Matoraner, Jaller, umzubringen, wenn er nicht die Maske des Lichts zu ihm bringen würde. Als Takua daraufhin nicht etwa die Maske holte, sondern ins Dorf Onu-Koro floh, sah sich der Makuta gezwungen, drei weitere Rahkshi loszuschicken. Diese machten sich auf nach Onu-Koro und begegneten dort den Toa Nuva. left|thumb|left|150px|Takutanuva Lewa überredete Takua, zu Jaller zurückzukehren. Die beiden machten sich mit der Maske des Lichts auf zum großen Tempel Kini-Nui, wo Teridax natürlich sofort alle seine Rahkshi hinschickte. Allerdings tauchen auch die Toa dort auf und besiegten alle Rahkshi bis auf einen, der dann den Matoraner Jaller umbrachte. Da hatte Takua eine Idee: Er setzte die Maske des Lichts auf und wurde so zu Takanuva, dem Toa des Lichts. Dieser stieg am nächsten Tag herunter in Teridax' Höhle und lieferte sich einen Kohlii-Kampf mit diesem, an dessen Ende die beiden vor den Augen von allen Matoranern und den anderen Toa Nuva in einen kleinen Protodermissee fielen und zum Takutanuva verschmolzen. Dieser hielt den Matoranern dann das Hau-Tor auf, das nach Metru Nui zurückführte. Die Matoraner rannten hindurch, und Takutanuva belebte noch den toten Matoraner wieder, bevor das Tor über ihm zusammenbrach. Dabei wurden Takanuva und Teridax wieder defusioniert, doch während Takanuva auf der Seite des Tores, wo die Matoraner waren, mithilfe der aus dem Staub hervorgekommenen Maske des Lichts wiederbelebt wurde und in alter Pracht erstrahlte, wurde Teridax' Rüstung vollkommen zerstört und er konnte nur noch als bloße Energie, als Antidermis, weiterleben. Die Maske des Lebens Als Energie thumb|Teridax' Energie, die Antidermis, mit [[Piraka Zaktan im Vordergrund]] So kamen eines Tages, nach gar nicht allzu langer Zeit nach der Abreise der Matoraner zurück nach Metru Nui, sechs ehemalige Dunkle Jäger, die Piraka, an und plünderten Teridax' Lager. Dabei stellten sie sich vor allem mit seinem Stab der Fusion schusselig an; einer von ihnen wurde davon getroffen und spaltete sich in zwei Wesen auf, so dass es nun sieben waren. Dann setzte Teridax ihnen den Gedanken in den Kopf, die sagenhafte Maske des Lebens zu finden. Dann wurde die Gruppe von zwei Mana-Ko angegriffen, und der eine Teil der Fusion floh vor den anderen. Als die anderen die Situation unter Kontrolle gebracht hatten, gingen sie. Der Versuch, Teridax' Maske mitzunehmen, scheiterte und seine Energie schwebte den Piraka im geheimen hinterher. Später setzte Teridax dem Anführer Zaktan noch einen Gedanken in den Kopf, den, das er mit der Antidermis, zu der sich der Makuta nun verfestigt hatte, die Matoraner kontrollieren und den Piraka helfen konnte. Diese verschleppten Teridax' Substanz deshalb mit nach Voya Nui, um hier die Maske des Lebens zu finden, und fanden bald heraus, dass die Matoraner wirklich ihren Befehlen gehorchten, wenn sie sie mit der Antidermis infizierten. Deshalb taten sie es mit allen Matoranern der Insel, und wussten dabei nicht, dass die Matoraner nicht von einer bloßen Substanz, sondern von Teridax kontrolliert wurden. Die Toa Nuva pfutschten den Piraka dazwischen, wurden aber besiegt und von Teridax´ Antidermis versklavt. Später kamen sechs neue Toa, die Toa Inika, welche die Piraka bekämpften und besiegten. Schließlich zerstörte ein Wesen namens Axonn, während einem Kampf gegen Brutaka, den Behälter der Antidermis. So schwebte Teridax als Energiepfütze ind die Gewässer der Grube, wo die Kanohi des Lebens im Kampf hinuntergesunken war, und schlüpfte dort in einen Maxilos-Roboter, welchen er dann kontrollierte. Im Maxilos-Roboter thumb|left|250px|Der Maxilos-Roboter Hydraxon wusste nicht, dass Maxilos in Wirklichkeit Teridax war, und gab ihm deshalb den Auftrag Matoro zu bewachen, der von ihm gefangen genommen wurde. Als Matoro versuchte auszubrechen gab sich Teridax erkenntlich, woraufhin Matoro schockiert war. Teridax setzte Matoro unter Druck, er sollte ihm helfen, dafür würde er seine Freunde am Leben lassen. Terdiax nahm Matoro mit zu den Überresten der Grube, wo er den Körper der falschen Tuyet (wovon der Makuta nichts wusste) reanimieren sollte, um an die Splitter des Nui-Steins zu kommen. Karzahni beobachtete die drei Wesen und griff schließlich an. Zuerst sah es so aus als würde Karzahni gewinnen, doch schließlich triumphierte Teridax. Er nahm Karzahnis Geist mit seinem eigenen und wirbelte ihn umher. Dadurch wurde Karzahni verrückt. Danach ging er mit Matoro zu seinem Treffen mit Icarax, der ihm den Stab von Artakha bringen sollte, damit er den Nui-Stein wiederherstellen konnte. Dies wurde jedoch von Brutaka verhindert, wodurch er wieder in den Orden von Mata Nui aufgenommen wurde. Matoro brachte ihn schließlich zu einer Versammlung der Toa Mahri mit, in der beschlossen wurde, dass Matoro und Maxilos zusammen nach der Kanohi Ignika suchen sollten. Während dieser Aufgabe erklärte Teridax, dass er die Maske wollte um Mata Nui am Leben zu halten, da er ohne Mata Nui kein Universum hat, das er regieren kann. Als die Toa die Kanohi hatten wurde der Maxilos-Roboter von den Barraki zerstört und Teridax wurde wieder zu Antidermis. Fertigstellung und Ende des Plans In diesem Zustand begab er sich nach Metru Nui, in Mata Nuis Gehirn dass sich unter dem Kolosseum befand. Dort wollte er nun seinen Plan erfüllen, über Mata Nuis Gestalt Kontrolle zu übernehmen, doch die Toa Hagah mit dem zum Aal mutierten Piraka Zaktan und der von den Feinden der Bruderschaft befreite Miserix, der extrem wütend war, waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Gerade als sie bei ihm angekommen waren, öffnete sich ein Dimensionstor. Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn und Brutaka, der von einer uralten Substanz besessen war, landeten hier, wo sie die Toa Hagah, den Aal Zaktan und Makuta Miserix auffanden, die gerade nach Teridax suchten, um seinen Plan aufzuhalten. Nachdem man sich getroffen hatte, konnte jedoch nicht mehr viel unternommen werden. Teridax, der sich in den Maschinen um sie alle herum befand, tötete Zaktan und zerstörte Brutakas Teleportationsmaske. Miserix erkannte, das Teridax in den Maschinen war und wollte diese zerstören. Brutaka hielt ihn jedoch auf; er erklärte ihnen, dass dies Mata Nuis Gedanken wären und Mata Nui ihr Universum, und Teridax zerstörte daraufhin seinen alten Anführer, indem er ihn in eine Zeichnung seiner selbst an der Wand der Höhle verwandelte. Die Toa Hagah bekamen die Illusion eingesetzt, sie hätten Teridax besiegt, und so gingen sie in die Welt hinaus und glaubten ab jetzt, vor sich nur friedliche und fröhliche Wesen zu sehen. Axonn, Brutaka und Keetongu wurden ans Ende der südlichen Inselkette teleportiert, während Helryx bei Teridax bleiben sollte, damit dieser jemanden zum Unterhalten hätte. Herrschaft thumb|left|125px|Teridax formt die Sterne über Metru Nui in der Form der Kanohi Kraahkan Sobald er in Mata Nuis Körper war, hatte Teridax vollkommene Kontrolle über diesen, aber er entschloss sich, den Toa und Matoranern noch einen Tag zum Feiern zu geben. Um aber alle möglichen Gefahren zu beseitigen verbannte er den Geist des Originalen Mata Nui in die Kanohi Ignika, die die Toa Nuva in Karda Nui hatten zurücklassen müssen. Nachdem die Toa Nuva aus Karda Nui wiedergekehrt waren, wo sie Mata nui erweckt hatten, wurden von den Matoranern auf Metru Nui gefeiert. Am Tag nach dem "Sieg" gab es eine große Feier im Kolosseum von Metru Nui. Als Turaga Dume gerade eine Ansprache hielt, in der er alle Toa und andere ehrte, die gegen die Makuta gekämpft hatten, begannen plötzlich die Sterne, sich zu bewegen und die Form der Kraahkan, Teridax' (nun zusammen mit Icarax zerstörter) Maske bildeten. Daraufhin sprach er zu ihnen und offenbarte, dass er den Körper von Mata Nui übernommen hätte. Diese Nachricht hörten alle Wesen überall im Universum. Dann schleuderte Teridax die Kanohi Ignika mit aller Macht weit in den Weltraum hinaus. thumb|150px|Teridax verlässt Aqua Magna Er sagte den Toa, wie aussichtslos es wäre, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, denn er war jetzt die Luft, die sie atmen, der Boden, auf dem sie gehen usw. Doch die Toa Nuva wehrten sich trotzdem und flohen mit den Turaga und fast allen Matoranern Metru Nuis in die Archive. Teridax indessen erschuf auf der Oberfläche immer mehr Rahkshi, um seine Herrschaft zu sichern. Die Toa teilten sich schließlich auf das ganze Universum auf, um überall Leute zu haben. Außerdem verbündeten sie sich mit den Resten des Ordens von Mata Nui. Diese Aufteilungen bereiteten dem neuen Großen Geist teilweise Schwierigkeiten, da er sich nur auf einen Ort gleichzeitig konzentrieren konnte. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sprengte er die Inseln Destral und Daxia einfach in die Luft und ließ eine ganze Armee Rahkshi auf Odina einfallen. Die Dunklen Jäger waren jedoch bereits nach Xia geflüchtet. Später fand Teridax eine kleine Rebellengruppe im zerstörten Karzahni. Dort traf sich Toa Tahu mit einigen Wesen, darunter zwei dunkle Jäger. Einer der Jäger, Wächter, ging kurz von der Gruppe weg, was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde; denn Teridax ließ ihn vom Boden fressen. Danach kamen einige Exo-Toa, kontrolliert von Teridax, und schickten die Gruppe zurück nach Metru Nui. Auf einmal bemerkte Teridax die Präsenz eines Makuta in seinem Körper - einer alternativen Version seiner selbst, die über Lichtkräfte verfügte und mit einem Ko-Matoraner, Mazeka, unterwegs war. Er brachte diese beiden in ein ehemaliges Dorf der Ba-Matoraner, wo er durch die Münder der hier liegenden toten Visorak zu ihnen sprach. Er sagte, dass eine schwächere Version von ihm selbst ihn nicht besiegen könne, woraufhin der Licht-Teridax erwiderte, dass er stärker sei, da er den Versuchungen, auf die Schatten-Teridax eingagangen war, nicht nachgegeben habe. Dieser teleportiere daraufhin drei Schatten-Takanuva in das Dorf. Einige Monate nach der Machtergreifung - inzwischen waren viele Rebellionen niedergeschlagen worden - verließ Teridax den Planeten Aqua Magna, um nach Mata Nui zu suchen und ihn zu töten. Kampf gegen Mata Nui thumb|left|Teridax steht Mata Nui gegenüber Mata Nui befand sich auf Aqua Magnas Nachbarplaneten Bara Magna, wo er es fertiggebracht hatte, einen Roboterkörper zu beherrschen, der etwa zwei Drittel so groß war wie der, den Teridax beherrschte. thumb|150px|Teridax´ Tod durch ein Fragment Aqua Magnas Der ehemalige Große Geist schlug Teridax vor, nicht gegeneinander zu kämpfen, sondern stattdessen zusammen zu arbeiten und die Fragmente von Spherus Magna wieder zusammenzusetzen. Der lehnte ab und bot Mata Nui stattdessen an, mit ihm zusammen das Unversum zu erobern. Dies wiederum lehnte Mata Nui ab, woraufhin Teridax ihn und die mit ihm verbündeten Bewohner von Bara Magna angriff - sowohl mit Energiestößen, als auch mit einer Rahkshi-Armee. Er erinnerte Mata Nui daran, dass in ihm die Matoraner, Toa und andere Bewohner des Matoraner-Universums lebten, und dass er ihn deshalb nicht besiegen sollte - wenn er es überhaupt könnte. Desweiteren beanspruchte er Bara Magna von nun an als sein Territorium. Teridax bemerkte die Schöpfung der Goldenen Rüstung, dessen Teile er durch die Wüste mit einem Schuss zerstreute. Mata Nui gab aber nicht auf und beide kämpften weiter, worauf Teridax beschließt Bara Magna durch Manipulation der Schwerkraft zu vernichten, was Mata Nui zu verhindern versuchte. Mata Nui leitete aber, was Teridax nicht bemerkte, den Schwerkraftsangriff auf die beiden Monde Bara Magnas. Teridax spürte, dass seine Rahkshitruppen alle durch Tahu mit seiner Goldenen Rüstung besiegt wurde, was den Makuta schockte. Mata Nui nutzte diese Gelegenheit und drängte ihn zurück, bis eines der Fragmente Aqua Magnas Teridax´ Hinterkopf traf und den Makuta vernichtete. Spherus Magna wurde durch Teridax aber wieder vereint, und die Bewohner des Matoranischen Universums flohen nach Spherus Magna. Alternative Teridax Es gibt alternative Teridax in "The Kingdom", "Dark Mirror" und einen alternativen Teridax, der zum ersten Mal in Brothers in Arms vorkam. Reale Welt *Teridax wurde 2003, damals noch bekannt als "Makuta", als Set verkauft. *Die Form als Ultimativer Dume war ein Kombinationset aus Krekka, Nidhiki und Nivawk und Dume. Das Set erschien mit einer Extramaske, einer neuen Kanohi Kraahkan, als Sonderausgabe. *2007 wurde der Maxilos-Roboter, den Teridax kontrollierte, zusammen mit Spinax verkauft. *Makuta Nui (Eine weitere, allerdings noch die da gewesene Form von ihm in der er Angst und Schrecken verbreitet) erschien ebenfalls als Kombinationsset aus den eigentlichen Teridax Set, Takua & Pewku und Jaller und Gukko aus 2003. Quellen *The Mutran Chronicles *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play *Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Dreams of Destruction *Into the Darkness *Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *The Kingdom *Dark Mirror *Destiny War *Dwellers In Darkness *Brothers In Arms *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Reign of Shadows *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Makuta´s Guide to the Universe *Mata Nui Online Game *Alles, was glänzt... *Wiedergeburt en:Teridax pl:Teridax fi:Teridax Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Bruderschaft der Makuta Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:2010 Kategorie:2009